powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chpt10 Ep2: "I'm a Demon"
Chpt10 Ep2: "I'm a Demon" is an episode in the series Power Rangers: Omniverse 'Plot ' On June 21, 2017, between Chpt5 & Chpt6, a college student is seen sleeping in his room when he's awoken by sounds of a struggle downstairs his fraternity home. He slowly goes down the stairs to see what's going on, then tripping on blood in the floor and sees his younger brother whose laying on the ground with his throat slit and a pool of blood around him. Crying for him, he hears someone coming back in. His brother's killer. Carrying a bloodied huge axe-type weapon which reveals to be none other than...KURT, who was the Titanium Ranger at the time. He unmorphs and looks down with an emotionless look at the guy whose brother he had just slain. In the present, the man who's taken Hunter is recounting the story to him. Cole And that was the night that Kurt Mendoza murdered my brother. And that's... that's why he's gonna die. Hunter Well, I'm sorry he did that to you. Really. ??? I'm not looking for your sympathy, Hunter. Now I'm looking for "your" brother. So, why don't you tell me where Kurt is, and then I'll let you go. Hunter That's not gonna happen. ??? Really? Now, you know your brother gave me the, uh, green light to put one between your eyes, right? Hunter Kurt...Kurt isn't "Kurt" right now. Look, I don't know who you are -- ??? Name's Cole. Hunter nods Okay, Cole, listen--- Cole No you listen, every night...since that moment in college...Every night, I close my eyes and all I can see is my brother and all that blood...and the one person that gutted him. Now...I know Kurt's family and all, but he gave you up. And you have no reason to protect him -- none. So help me find him. Please. Hunter Look, I'm sorry about your brother, truly. Whatever happened... Kurt had a reason. I don't know how to tell you this. There are monsters out there. Cole You don't think I know that? I did two tours in Iraq. Special Ops, Darfur...The Congo. I've seen suicide bombers and child soldiers so hopped up on speed that they could barely talk! Oh, but they could sure as hell shoot an A.K. Hunter Not that kind of monster. Cole Don't tell me about monsters! 'Cause I've met my share. Hunter I mean demons! All right? Vampires, werewolves. "Monster" monsters. Look at my wrist. his left wrist with his Titanium Morpher on him I'm a Power Ranger, alright? Cole scoffs Guess you Rangers truly can go psycho too, huh? Hunter Look, I'm not a psycho. And I'm not lying. Cole Well, you see, that's exactly what a liar would say, so... See my dilemma? He sets his own duffel bag on the table and pulls out a ball peen hammer. Cole I guess...We are just gonna have to do this the other way. Elsewhere, Kurt is enjoying watching a stripper at a strip bar, but he doesn't stop touching her after being warned that it's a rule. When a bouncer tries to make him leave, Kurt begins beating him mercilessly. As the scene goes back and forth between Kurt beating up the bouncer and Cole torturing Hunter. Cole continues to try to beat some answers out of Hunter. Even grabbing Hunter by the neck, then trying to break his injured arm. But Hunter refuses to give up his brother. Cole then decides to take it farther and prepares to take a swing at Hunter's knee with his hammer. But then, Hunter is saved by a phone ringing coming from the table and he goes to answer it. When Cole goes to leave the room Hunter slips out a small pocket knife in the strap of his morpher, he begins to cut out his ropes on him. Later, when Cole comes back inside the barn, the chair is laying on its side, now emptied. Hunter has managed to escape. Later Kurt leaves the bar he finds Crowley standing outside waiting for him. Wanting to talk about Kurt's burgeoning "anger management issues". Castiel washes his face over at a park, then tries to heal his wound, to no avail. Anna comes over and gladly heals it for him. Cass then gets a call from Hunter, telling him to meet him in Beulah, North Dakota because Kurt and Crowley were recently there. But when Hunter tells Cass that Kurt is a demon, Castiel is completely surprised and clearly deeply upset. Cass agrees to meet him there, and Hunter finds an old truck and steals it, preventing Cole from being able to use a kill-switch again. Anna and Cass ride in the middle of the night to meet with Hunter. Anna expresses how much she doesn't like Hunter and Kurt, believing them a bad influence on Cass; but Castiel defends them, telling her they are not only the best men he's known but also his friends. He begins to fall asleep while driving as a large truck approaches and almost crashes into them. Castiel narrowly avoids the truck but crashes into a tree instead. Kurt and Crowley are now at a different bar in North Dakota, and Crowley asks Kurt how he's doing. Crowley So...How you been feeling? On edge? Pent-up? Unfulfilled? Kurt You sound like a Viagra commercial. You know that, right? Crowley This isn't about...Little Kurt. It's about the Mark. It changed you. Kurt I've noticed. flashes he demonic black eyes on and back to normal Crowley And I know that you want to keep the party going. You want to have fun, fun, fun till daddy takes the black eyes away. The fact is...you need to kill now. Not want to, not choose to --need to. Face it, darling. You're an addict. Death is your drug. And you're gonna spend the rest of your life chasing that dragon. Kurt So? Crowley So...I'm here to facilitate. Kurt You want me to kill for you. Crowley I want you to kill for us. Look...You're going to snap eventually. The anger, the bloodlust is gonna build up in you until you can't take it anymore, and then... So, the question is, do you want to spike a civilian or someone who has it coming? Kurt Like who? Crowley Like...Mindy Morris. Caring mother...Loving wife...Cheating trollop. After her husband, Lester, discovered Mindy's liaison amoureuse, heated words were exchanged. In the end, Mindy wanted a divorce...And 50% of everything. But Lester -- Kurt Lester would rather give up his soul than half his junk. Crowley We live in a very materialistic world. Mindy's gonna die one way or the other. Why not take the job -- feed the beast? Kurt Fine. One-time deal only. Meanwhile, Castiel's car is towed to an auto repair shop, and the woman offers to let Cas and Anna stay at her place for the night while she fixes the car. As soon as they head in her home, Anna notices Castiel crashing asleep on the couch. She then lays his trenchcoat over him like a blanket. Later, Kurt is spying outside Mindy's window, watching her, preparing to follow Crowley's deal where then a car approaches. Mindy's husband, Lester, wants to sit outside the house and make sure the killing "gets done right". Kurt confronts him and tells him that waiting outside the house is a bad idea, then calls Lester a loser. Lester then reveals that he cheated first, thinking it's different when men do it - men aren't made to be monogomous. Kurt punches him, and Lester calls Kurt a "punk-ass demon and that he works for him", and to go do his job and then calling him a "freak". Kurt smirks, then proceeds to stab and kill him with the First Blade instead, much to Lester's shocked look, but also brings amusment to Kurt. The following day, Hunter is shown outside the strip club where Kurt beat up the security guard, who Hunter is questioning his whereabouts. As he leaves and drives away, Cole is sitting in his car nearby, following Hunter. The same morning, Castiel wakes up and sees the mechanic's daughter sits next to him, and they bond over talking about dreams. Anna and the mechanic see just how well Cass is with children, and how great a guy he is - thinking they're a couple. Anna denies they're a couple, though it does make her contemplate it for a moment (she seems rather keen). The duo then heads back to Cas' repaired car and decides to let Anna take the wheel instead of him. At the bar, Crowley has a meeting with some of his demon grunts, which he is clearly bored with at the moment. Kurt then returns back to the bar. Crowley Kurt! How did it go? Kurt Fine. Fine. Uh... He's dead, and you're right --I-I feel amazing now. Crowley “He”? Kurt Uh, Lester. Crowley The client? You killed...the client? Kurt Does it matter? He was a douche. Now he's a dead douche. So--- Crowley So? Of course it matters! The deal was; one dead wife for one soul. The wife's not dead, I don't get the soul. It's math. Kurt Well...There you go. turns to leave Crowley Hey! Don't you turn your back on me! Kurt turns around with a grin and with one shove, sends Crowley sprawling on the floor. Kurt chuckles coldly. His minions seemed to be amused by it as well. Crowley Is something funny? Demon grunt No, sir. Crowley Good. back up to face Kurt Now what do you think you're doing? Kurt Oh, whatever I want. Crowley Really? Because I think you don't know what you want. Tell me, Kurt -- what are you? A demon? If so, why isn't Lester's wife dead? Did you feel sorry for her? So maybe you're human. Except you have those pretty black peepers and you're working alongside me. Why don't you do us all a great big favor and PICK A BLOODY SIDE?! Kurt Or what? Hmm? Go ahead. Make a move. See how it ends. looks down in disappoint I ain't your friggin' bestie, and I ain't taking orders from you. When I need to kill, I'll call. Until then, stay out of my way. Crowley Fine. It's over. What can I say? Crazy ones -- well, they're good for a fling, but they're not relationship material. Kurt Are you done? Crowley We're done. You know what, Kurt? It's not me. scoffs It's you. Crowley and his demon grunts exit the bar, leaving Kurt behind. Later, as Hunter returns to his motel room, Crowley there waiting for him outside, offering to give up Kurt to Hunter. Crowley Hello, Bullwinkle. You miss me? Hunter So much. for the demon-killing knife in his belt Crowley You're here for Kurt. I'm here to give him to you. Hunter What? Crowley The little prat's bad for business. He's...uncontrollable. Must be really the Mark. Anyway, Kurt's your problem now -- again and forever. Hunter Then where is he? Crowley First, there's the small matter of my finder's fee. Castiel wakes up in the car again, at a playground that holds the portal to Heaven, figuring that Anna must've gone to talk to Metatron. As he's still behind bars, this time wearing a straightjacket. Anna demands to know if there is any more of Cas's grace left, and that she wants it. Metatron says he'll give it to her if she lets him out. He says he's had time to think and is done with Earth, just wants to escape to universe and be done with the Earth and Heaven he's in. He taunts her into making a deal, but Castiel interrupts and tells her that he would rather die than ever let Metatron escape. Cas knows that deals like this always end badly, and besides reminds Anna that Metatron is a liar - Anna has no choice but to listen and accept Castiel's wishes. Before leaving, Cass tells Metatron that him being locked up is his "happy place". Metatron yells to Cas that without his grace he'll soon die and that he's a "dead angel walking". Kurt, now sitting on a stool of a piano in the bar, ponders over what Crowley said to him. He plays a few notes but his mind is elsewhere. He takes out the First Blade and slices open his left palm. He flashes his demonic eyes and watches it as it slowly heals and begins to hear the eerie ringing noise coming from the Mark of Cain. In Kurt's mind he hears Crowley yelling "pick a bloody side!" Where suddenly in the background, Hunter slowly makes his way in the bar as he sees Kurt for the first time since his "death" in the hands of Metatron. Kurt Hiya, Hunter. turns over his shoulder to face Hunter So, who winged you? Hunter Does it matter? Kurt Mm, naw, not really. I told you to let me go. Hunter You know I can't do that. By the way, your uh, "pal", Crowley...Sold you out. Kurt Sounds like him. Hunter Kurt, hold on a second. You don't have to do this. Look, we know how to cure demons. You remember that? Kurt Little Latin, lot of blood. It rings a bell. Did you ever stop to think that if I wanted to be cured, I wouldn't have bailed? Hunter That was Crowley. Kurt smiling It really wasn't. Hunter It doesn't matter, all right? 'Cause whatever went down, whatever happened, we will fix it. Kurt "We"? 'Cause right now, I'm doing all I can not to come over there and rip your throat out. But, I'm giving you a chance to live, Hunter. I suggest you take it. Hunter Then I'm gonna have to pass. Kurt Well, I'm not walking out that door with you. I'm just not. So, what are you gonna do? Are you gonna kill me? Hunter No. Kurt Why? You don't know what I've done. I might have it coming. Hunter Well, I don't care. Because you are my brother. And I'm here to take you home. Kurt turns to pour himself a glass of liquer and begins laughing. Kurt mockingly “You're my brother, and I'm here to take you home.” Heh! Heh! Yeah, what is this? A Lifetime movie channel? Huh? With your puppy-dog eyes? chuckles Oh, thanks, Hunter. I needed that. Hunter takes out the anti-demonic handcuffs. Kurt You really think those are gonna work? Hunter Well, there's only one way to find out. Just then, a tear gas comes flying in the window and Hunter begins to get noxious from the gas but shows no affect on Kurt as he just sits on the stool. Hunter then stumbles outside where Cole is waiting and knocks him unconscious. Kurt then suddenly appears outside and confronts Cole. Cole his gun on Kurt Wow. It's really you. Kurt We met? Cole Talked on the phone. Kurt Right. Right. You're the guy who's supposed to put a bullet in Hunter's brain. Did you miss? Cole Well, I had a better idea. I figure if I let your bro escape, he'd go running to you, and all I had to do was just tag along. And now here we are, finally -- Kurt Mendoza. Kurt Great. A groupie. Cole You remember me? Kurt Yeah, yeah. You're that guy from that thing. gestures at him Cole Nyack, New York, June 21, 2017. Kurt That supposed to ring a bell? Cole It was the night you gutted and murdered a man by the name of Dylan Trenton. He was my brother. Kurt Okay. Cole distraught “Okay”? That's all you have to say?! Kurt Well, hey, I'm not saying I didn't slice and dice your own bro. I'm just saying that he wasn't the first, and he certainly wasn't the last, and they all just kind of get blended up. Cole I saw you...That night after. You let me live. That was dumb -- real dumb. I spent half my life training for this moment. I've played out this fight a thousand times in my mind. And I know all about you, Kurt-o. And you're good. Oh, you're real good. But, you see...I'm better. Kurt Prove it. Take a shot. Cole Now, that's not payback. holsters his gun and draws out a knife This is payback. Cole leaps to attack Kurt who fends off his attack easily. Cole attacks him again and but Kurt just toys with him and disarms him from his knife. As Cole goes for a kick, Kurt easily pulls the gun from his belt holster and unloads the clip and empties the chamber. Kurt You know...And I'm just spitballing here, but, uh, maybe...you are not as good as you think you are. gets his palms in a tiger-fist position Oh! You know Kung Fu? Cole I know everything. Kurt grins Well, bring it on. Cole attacks him in a fury and but Kurt is too quick to react to his attacks and then easily throws him to the ground after Cole reaches out an arm to strike him. Kurt What did you think was gonna happen, huh? You just stroll up here and say “my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my brother. Prepare to die,” And I'd just roll over? Well, that's just -- it makes me sad. As Kurt leans mockingly over Cole, he pulls another knife and slashes Kurt's face with it. Cole then tries to attack him with the knife but again Kurt disarms him from it and quickly gets him into a throat grip position. Kurt cut from his face slowly heals You have no idea what you walked into here, do you? None. Cole struggles What are you? Kurt grins I'm a demon. reveals his demonic black eyes Kurt then goes offensive and headbutts Cole sending stumbling back a few feet as Kurt now throws his own punches and beats him to a pulp and then pins him against a car and takes out the First Blade to it against Cole's throat. Cole Do it! You said if you saw me, you would kill me, so do it! Kurt Hmm, I guess I changed my mind. Kurt releases Cole and goes unconscious. But at that instant, Hunter throws holy water on Kurt and starts to burn his skin and tumbles down. Hunter rushes in and snapping on the demonic handcuffs on him. Hunter Stop! It's over! It's over. Kurt snarls in anger and hatefully glares at Hunter. Moments later, Kurt is now in the backseat of the Impala, handcuffed, he watches as Hunter hands over the First Blade to Crowley, who tells him that he'll get creative in hiding the blade. Knowing that Kurt will want to get back at him for ratting him out if he ever gets a hold of the blade again. Before leaving, he takes one last look at Kurt, who glares at him with pure hatred. Later, Cole is seen leaning against a bookshelf, bloodied and tries to reach out one of the books. He demands the libarian to get every book the library has about demons, now more determined than ever to kill Kurt. Crowley, back in the bar, looks back for a bit on his and Kurt's time together as he sadly looks at some photos of them on his phone (while "Hey there, lonely girl" plays in the background on the jukebox). It's clear Crowley is already missing Kurt. His two demon minions convince him that it's time for them to proceed back to business in Hell. Crowley then leaves the bar with them. On the road, Kurt and Hunter are now heading back to the bunker, with Kurt still handcuffed in the back seat of the Impala with Hunter driving. He notices how messy Kurt has treated the Impala and complains about it. Kurt responds with, "It's just a car, Hunter," which really surprises him just how dark and changed Kurt has become due to the effects of the Mark of Cain. Hunter “It's just a...”. Wow, you really have gone darkside. Kurt You have no idea. Hunter You know what, Kurt? I saw what happened back there. You could have killed that guy, and you didn't. You took mercy on him. Kurt You call that mercy? Imagine you spend your whole life hunting down the guy that knifed your brother. When you finally find him... He whips you like a dog. How do you think that feels? Oh right, cause we've been through that in the past with Yellow-Eyes (Azazel). That guys gonna spend his whole life knowing that he had his shot and that he couldn't beat me. That ain't mercy. That's the worst thing I could have done to him. And what I'm gonna do to you, Hunter... Well, that ain't gonna be mercy, either. Kurt gives a sinister grin to Hunter on the rear-view mirror as Hunter quietly looks visibly concerned, clearly terrified of what Kurt is now capable of, as he continues on driving. Category:Episodes Category:Power Rangers: Omniverse